¿Una broma?
by NieveS-16
Summary: Un castigo que Sirius debe cumplir con Lily, donde ella también participó obligada en una broma de los Merodeadores.


Lily Evans y Sirius Black se encontraban en el Bosque Perdido cumpliendo con el castigo que les habían asignado por descubrirlos en una de las bromas que James Potter había planeado y que tristemente había fracasado justo con Lily participando en aquella broma…

Lo que era aun peor para Lily era el castigo, ¿como se suponía que Sirius y ella lograran domesticar a un Unicornio macho, que era bastante agresivo, para que sirviese como corcel para uno de los carruajes de una escuela Francesa de la que prácticamente no sabían nada?

Para peor aun solo tenían esa noche para "calmar a la bestia" como les había dicho un señor Flinch mas joven pero igual de "simpático" que el Flinch que Harry conoceria en un futuro.

-Muy bien- dijo Lily, en tono molesto mientras se adentraban al bosque- ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo nos acercaremos a "Furiusus"?- le pregunto con el mismo tono molesto, fastidiada por haber tenido que participar en esa entupida broma.

- Por eso estas aquí, ¿no sabes que a los Unicornios les gustan las doncellas puras? – le contesto Sirius en tono despreocupado.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a observar el lúgubre paisaje del bosque. Este era oscuro, frío y con mucha vegetación, excepto la zona en la que se encontraban ahora en la que la vegetación parecía arrasada por quien sabe que criatura mágica del bosque.

Lily se encontraba molesta, no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba,y para mas aun como tontamente había caído en las redes de James para hacer tal cosa.

"Pobre Snape"- pensó con tristeza de tan solo imaginar en las circunstancias que se encontraba su joven compañero de Pociones tras "la pequeña bromita inofensiva" de la que James la hizo participar.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra, Sirius por su forma de ser, un poco desconfiado y solitaria fuera del grupo de Merodeadores y Lily, por incomodidad y vergüenza…

"Entupido James" – pensó Lily por enésima vez en la noche-"si tan solo no le hubiera sacado esa foto…"- pensó sonrojándose levemente a lo que agradeció que Sirius no la mirase.

-¿Oye crees que lo encontraremos?- le pregunto Sirius sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- La verdad no lo se, los unicornios no son criaturas nocturnas, Sirius, ni siquiera se porque nos dijeron de venir a…

- Los misterios de la vida, pequeña- dijo Sirius en tono gracioso que hizo sonreír a Lily

Pasada la medianoche, Sirius y Lily habían encontrado una pequeña cueva a unos metros de lo que parecía un pequeño lago, decidieron descansar en ese lugar, caminar sobre las diversas elevaciones y descensos de la tierra no era algo demasiado placentero para sus pies.

Permanecieron sentados por más de media hora en un completo silencio, en el que Lily se interrogaba porque el castigo tan severo y Sirius solo estudiaba el panorama.

-¿No se te hace raro el castigo Sirius?

- La verdad que no, el viejo director esta harto de las bromas de James…estoy seguro que eligió este castigo porque se vio claramente que fui participe de la broma, lo cual obviamente incluye a James- dijo Sirius ciertamente fastidiado.

- De acuerdo…

El silencio reino nuevamente el ambiente ante lo que hasta el mismo Sirius se encontró incomodo…" Vamos, ¿como se supone que le diga a la chica que me gusta que me gusta?"

Sirius era una persona un poco dura, todo por su familia, la cual como indicaba su apellido era tan oscura como la mismísima noche, a Sirius no le gustaba su familia, ni a ellos les gustaba Sirius porque la diferencia entre ambos era inmensa. Era como decir que Sirius era el bien y su familia el mal, por eso siempre su soledad, su desconfianza y su dureza.

Ñyiñy por su parte se hallaba avergonzada recordando como James la había convencido para añadir en la poción multijugos de Snape una poción desmemorizante…siempre les habían dicho que la combinación de pociones era arriesgada y en esa clase Lily comprendió el porque.

Flash Back

Lily miraba horrorizada la foto que James sostenía ante sus ojos en la que ella se hallaba completamente ebria y cantando "Oh Sirius Sirius Sirius" entre medio de suspiros de amor.

No podía dejar que Sirius, no, que NADIE viera esa foto, no de ella en ese estado.

Acepto completamente, enfurecida, colocar el contenido de una botellita que James le había entregado, en el caldero de Snape, y ahí ocurrió lo peor…Snape no solo perdió la memoria sino que los efectos de la poción multijugos fueron "distorsionados" al igual que la apariencia de Snape, que en vez de cambiar en su compañera de banco totalmente, solo cambio el torso y las piernas.

End Flash Back.

"Pobre Snape solo espero se recupere"

Mientras tanto en otro lado un chico de gafas y pelo alborotado se encontraba hablando con dos jóvenes mas, uno que se mostraba serio ante sus palabras, y otro que solo reía como un tonto, el plan del chico de lentes parecía llevarse a cabo al pie de la letra…

- Cambius formus! –grito aquel joven serio esperando que el hechizo haga efecto…

Lily y Sirius permanecieron callados hasta que finalmente Lily se armo de valor para preguntarle sobre el, el porque era tan silencioso, tan solitario, tan desconfiado…

- Sirius…

- Mi familia- dijo Sirius como traduciendo el tono de voz que Lily empleo- todos en mi familia tienen ideas un poco torcidas- le dijo riendo un poco- nunca aceptarían a alguien como vos Lily, solo por creer en la pureza de la sangre…la vida en mi casa ha sido dura, soy muy diferente a mi familia, mientras todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, yo entre a Gliffynddor, mientras ellos odian a los mugglets yo los respeto…mientras yo busco amigos de verdad, ellos solo se han sabido relacionar con otros por intereses…He buscado amigos, pero muchos se alejan de mi porque saben las historias de mi familia…por eso me siento bien con James, Remus y Petter, ellos son mi familia…y…tu también Lily- finalizo Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes Sirius, me has hecho feliz- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Sirius curioso

- Porque te has abierto a mí

Sirius sonrió y se acerco a Lily sonriendo y de repente…

Un furioso caballo blanco salio disparado listo para atacar a ambos jóvenes, que gracias a la agilidad de Sirius Lily pudo esquivar a tiempo, pero lamentablemente el movimiento que Sirius hizo para alejarla lo hizo caer hacia atrás golpeando duramente su cabeza contra el suelo y haciendo que este pierda el conocimiento.

- Menos mal que tiene la cabeza muy dura- río James mientras Sirius abría los ojos

- No es gracioso pudo haberse lastimado- contesto Remus, serio.

- ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Sirius adolorido

- Es una larga historia que James les explicara- dijo Lupin

-Si verán…lo que pasa es que…-dijo James buscando las palabras- les hice una pequeña broma.

" Se los voy a contar desde el principio, y por favor no me mires así Sirius, que me haces sentir acribillado…bien Uds. creen que fue el director quien los castigo pero, mmm como decirlo, fui yo, jeje, es que verán me hice pasar por el director por medio de la poción multijugos, y les asigne este castigo porque quería que estuvieran solos…no para eso Sirius…y luego vinimos acá al bosque a ver como estaban y decidimos dar aparición a la bestia, pero creo que salio mal…

- ¿Y para que fue todo esto?- pregunto Lily muy molesta.

-Para divertirme claro- le contesto James burlón

- Eres un idiota- le contesto Lily enojada

- Lily, en realidad lo hizo para…-dijo Lupin mirando hacia Sirius

-¿Para que Remus?

-Para que yo te dijera que me gustas Lily…

- Como el muchacho es tímido lo ayudamos- dijo James ante la mirada asesina de todos los presentes.

-Pues a mi también me gustas Sirius…-dijo Lily abrazándolo tímidamente-Ahora que todo esta aclarado podemos ir hacia el castillo, pero tengo una duda ¿el unicornio?

Sirius se acerco a James y le susurro en vos bajita:

-Gracias amigo por entenderme…y la próxima vez…ocúltate mejor los cuernos- le comento Sirius recordando que al ver al Unicornio se veía un pequeño indicio de los cuernos de un venado en la frente del unicornio.

-Por ti amigo lo que quieras, solo quiero que seas feliz- le dijo James en un pequeño susurro y con una sonrisa triste.


End file.
